Ruxxtin
Ruxxtin, also known as Ruxxtin the Great, is a boss in The Messenger. He is the second boss of the game and is fought at the end of the Catacombs. Ruxxtin is a newcomer necromancer who wishes to take over the world with his undead army. He wields a talking staff. Profile Appearance Ruxxtin is a short skeleton wearing an oversized purple necromancer outfit. The outfit has a hood-scarf-cape combo, the cape being so large that it trails on the floor. He wears purple shoulder pads outlined with yellow, a belt of three purple oval gems outlined with yellow, white sleeves, white pants, yellow gloves, and yellow shoes. Ruxxtin wields a white talking staff with a white skull and four decorative purple horns at the top. A few times throughout the Catacombs and at the beginning of the Ruxxtin boss room encounter, only Ruxxtin's backside is visible. And due to the fact Ruxxtin is floating during these appearances, his long cape naturally trails downward and disguises Ruxxtin's true height, which is much shorter than the full length of the cape. Boss Fight Ruxxtin's projectiles can be destroyed and Cloudstepped off of, even if Ninja does not own the "Strike of the Ninja" shop upgrade. Ruxxtin has three different attack patterns. When he finishes an attack pattern, he moves on to another attack pattern. Ruxxtin's first attack will always either be "high platform" attack pattern or "floor" attack pattern. The attack patterns always follow a specific order. * Type 1: High Platform → Skull Ship → Floor x2 → Skull Ship → High Platform → Floor x1 → Repeat * Type 2: Floor x1 → Skull Ship → Floor x2 → High Platform → Skull Ship → Repeat High Platform Ruxxtin spawns on the singular high platform on the top of the arena. He uses his staff to summon a sweeping rain of green projectiles from the top of the screen, first a wave from left to right, then another wave from right to left. Then, Ruxxtin will teleport away and transition into a new attack pattern. Ninja can avoid the projectiles by standing underneath the skull ship. If Ninja is particularly skillful, he can Cloudstep off of the projectiles to reach Ruxxtin's platform at the top of the screen. Skull Ship Ruxxtin spawns on the skull ship floating in the middle of the arena and slowly pilots it left and right across the screen. A huge green energy beam column stretches from the bottom of the skull ship to the ground. Ninja can safely avoid the energy beam by being on the edges of the screen or being above the skull ship's elevation. Ruxxtin will infinitely pilot the skull ship until he is knocked off by an attack from Ninja. Ruxxtin flies through the air until he lands on the ground, where he sits stunned for a few moments or alternatively until 6 damage is dealt to him while he's on the ground. Then, he'll teleport away and transition into a new attack pattern. Floor Ruxxtin spawns on the ground level, on the side of the room that's furthest from Ninja. Three times in a row, Ruxxtin will shoot four consecutive green energy projectiles from his staff that fly horizontally across the screen, and then Ruxxtin will pause for a moment. Then, Ruxxtin teleports away and transitions into his next attack pattern, which is sometimes a repeat of the "floor" attack pattern. This attack pattern ends early if Ninja deals damage to Ruxxtin. Main Story As Ninja ventures through the Catacombs, he enters a particular room, when suddenly, the entrance and the exit are both closed off by pillar doors. A floating Ruxxtin teleports into the room, with only his backside visible. Ruxxtin laughs menacingly, raises his staff upward, summoning a hoard of Skeloutons and Bats before teleporting away. Once Ninja kills all of the enemies, the doors disappear, allowing Ninja to leave the room. Trivia * Ruxxtin is referred to as "Necromancer" and "Necro" in the picture files, and Ruxxtin's skull ship is referred to as "Necromancer_Ship" in the picture files. Gallery Necromancer_8.png|Ruxxtin's spritesheet. Necromancer_Ship_8.png|Ruxxtin's skull ship's spritesheet. NecroBackIcon.png|The back of Ruxxtin's head's 8-bit talk portrait icon. NecroIcon16.png|Ruxxtin's 16-bit talk portrait icon. Skull.png|"Skull a programmer drew to prototype the Ruxxtin fight before Studio had artists." Achievement 3.jpg|"Dungeon Brawler" achievement icon. Steam Trading Card 9.png|Ruxxtin's Steam trading card. Steam Trading Card Artwork 9.jpg|Ruxxtin's Steam trading card artwork. PAX East 2018.png|Official T-shirt design for PAX East 2018, which depicts Ruxxtin in the upper-right. Key Art 2.jpg|Key art #2, which depicts Ruxxtin in the lower-right. Category:Characters Category:Bosses